Normal air diffusion reduces tire pressure over time. The natural state of tires is under inflated. Accordingly, drivers must repeatedly act to maintain tire pressures or they will see reduced fuel economy, tire life and reduced vehicle braking and handling performance. Tire pressure monitoring systems have been proposed to warn drivers when tire pressure is significantly low. Such systems, however, remain dependent upon the driver taking remedial action when warned to re-inflate a tire to recommended pressure. It is a desirable, therefore, to incorporate an air maintenance feature within a tire that will maintain a desired level of air pressure within the tire and compensate for any reduction in tire pressure over time without the need for driver intervention.
It is further desirable to manufacture an air maintenance tire in a cost effective and efficient manner. Apparatus and a method of manufacturing an air maintenance tire accomplishing cost effectiveness and efficiency objectives is therefore an ancillary and important need to be achieved.